


How to add a link anywhere

by ao3commentoftheday



Series: How to AO3 [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, HTML, Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3commentoftheday/pseuds/ao3commentoftheday
Summary: Any place that you can add text on AO3, you can also add a link.summaryauthor's notecommentprofileHere's how you do it.
Series: How to AO3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854832
Kudos: 25





	How to add a link anywhere

To add a link to a text field, you need to use some basic html. What you need to have for this is:

  1. the link you want to embed
  2. the text you want the link to say



The html code to insert a link is <a href="paste the link here">Write what you want the clickable portion to say here</a>

#### Example 1

If you want, that clickable text can be the same as the link. For example:

Click here to visit my blog <a href="https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com">https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com</a>

This code will look like this on your profile (or wherever it is that you use it:

Click here to visit my blog [https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/)

#### Example 2

The clickable text can say whatever you'd like. For example:

<a href="https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com">Find me on tumblr!</a>

This code will look like this:

[Find me on tumblr!](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
